Getting What He Wants At Last!
by me-likey
Summary: Carter had fantasised about this for months, he couldn’t believe it was going to happen tonight. WARNING HEAVY SLASH JACK CARTER/NATHAN STARK, Don't read if you don't like.


**Getting What He Wants At Last!!**

Carter had fantasised about this for months, he couldn't believe it was going to happen tonight. He was going to Nathans office in Global Dynamics where he knew he would be, it was late at night and he knew Nathan would be there working. He entered the building and, but for the guards he saw he entered there was no-one around.

Carter made his way up to Starks office; he knocked on the door and heard Nathan saying, "Come in". He opened the door and shut it. The Doctor looked up and saw it was the Sheriff and said "Sheriff, What do you want?" Jack simply replied "You".

He made his way over to Nathans desk and brushed it with the sweep of an arm, Stark still looking puzzled from the Sheriffs startling confession snapped out of the puzzlement with the sound of the objects that had been covering his desk falling to the floor.

He looked at the Sheriff and said in a frustrated and, even though he was trying to hide it, aroused tone "What the hell do you think you are doing Carter?". He saw Carter walking towards him and walking around his desk moving closer. Nathan moved in his swivel chair as the Sheriff was coming closer to him so he would be facing him. Carter moved close enough so he was standing in between Nathans' muscled legs, his legs touching against the Doctors.

Nathan, who was frozen for a moment at the feel of the Sheriffs legs touching his suddenly said "Jack, what the HELL do you think you are doing coming in here and acting like this". I'm sorry Nathan, I can't deny how I feel about you any more" said the Sheriff, "I've wanted you since the moment we met". "I never thought I would hear Jack Carter muttering those words even though how brilliant I am" said Stark who was starting to gloat at the thought of the Sheriff actually fancying him.

"Huh" smirked Jack "always the same Nathan", and Carter started to turn to walk away but he felt a grasp at his right arm, "Where do you think you're going?" bellowed Stark, "I never said I didn't feel the same way".

Jack turned around and smiled and looked and Nathan and said "So, this must mean you like me too?". "Yes, I like you, you fool, I don't know why though, you have the brain of a child, but every time I look at you I just want to rip your clothes off you, I've liked you since the moment I saw you and I can never get you out of my mind, all I can think about is fucking you".

"What makes you think that you'd be on top" smiled the Sheriff, Nathan smirked and looked at him, eyes widening in hope. "Well then" said the Sheriff, "I guess we're going to have to do something about that then". Jack started to grope his pants, Nathan could feel himself hardening against his own pants just looking at the sight of the man who he had wanted for so long grabbing his crotch like that, the space inside his briefs growing tighter and tighter.

Carter could see Nathan was getting excited at the prospect of fucking him, he pulled Nathan up off his chair and kissed him passionately, Nathan opening his mouth to allow entrance and before they knew it they were enthralled in each other, Jacks tongue caressing the inside of Nathans mouth, touching his tongue with his own, Jack pulled Nathan closer to him and Nathan could feel Jacks bulge growing and touching against his own and it felt good and he knew it did and he wasn't afraid to admit it.

Carter broke the kiss and pulled away and Nathan looked puzzled, but then the Sheriff started to take off his top to reveal his amazing body and hot abs that Nathan couldn't take his eyes off and it all started to make sense to Nathan and he couldn't believe that it was happening. There was Carter standing there bare-chested and it made Nathan excited, looking at his beautiful body. Then Carter ripped open Nathans shirt tearing off the buttons in the process, Nathan not even caring because he knew what was about to happen and he couldn't wait. They stood together, Nathan still with his shirt on but torn and Carter was staring at his body looking so damn hot, his washboard abs staring back at him, all he was thinking was how good it would be to have Nathan inside of him. Nathan took off his shirt completely and threw it somewhere in the room, not caring where it went and went back to kissing the Sheriff, pulling him closer, both their bare chests touching each other, he never felt so turned on.

Then Jack started licking and biting Nathans nipples and groaning, Nathan let out a loud groan letting Jack know he enjoyed it, and then after a moment Nathan did the same to him, and bent down and started licking Jacks nipples and biting them.

Jack started to undo his own pants and unbuckled his belt and unzipped his zip and started to pull them down, breaking kiss to do so, revealing his tight briefs in the process, Nathan just looked at Jacks amazing bulge as Jack took off his shoes and socks and his watch and fully removed his pants from his body and flung them.

Then Nathan knew what was coming next, he removed his watch and his silver chain he was wearing around his neck at the time, he then took off his shoes and socks and he too started to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants and dragged them down to reveal hot muscular toned legs and a hot already hard bulge in his white briefs, he turned around while taking off his pants properly and Jack couldn't help but look at his hot perfectly toned ass and while Nathan flung his clothes on the floor he felt a pinch at his ass.

He turned around and said "Hey, naughty Sheriff" and laughed. "Sorry" said Jack, "couldn't help myself, you just have a really hot ass". "Thanks" said Stark, "I've always admired yours too". Carter blushed.

Jack started to remove his underwear to reveal his large uncut already erect cock and Nathan was getting very excited taking it all in, all 9 ½ inches of it. He too went to remove his briefs and his cock was completely rock hard, and Carter couldn't help but smile when he saw it. "You like?" smiled Stark. "Oh, yes, very much so said the Sheriff". He couldn't just look at that 10" inch uncut cock of Nathans any longer and not feel it, it didn't bother him Nathans cock was bigger, he was proud of his own endowment though, he was not surprised at all, every part of Nathan was bigger than him, he thought.

Before he knew it, Nathan was getting on the ground on his knees and began to move towards the Sheriffs penis and grabbed it and Carter shuddered at the feel of another mans hand touching his dick, especially this man who he had wanted for so long. Nathan started to lick near the bottom of Carters penis and kept licking moving upwards towards the base and before he knew it, he was there, he started to lick the base and all around it and then decided enough with the teasing and took the Sheriffs cock in his mouth, all 9 ½ inches of it and started moving up and down on it, the tip touching the back of his throat.

All Nathan could think was, why he didn't do this a long time ago. After a while Carter could feel himself about to cum and stopped himself and pulled out, Nathan looked up at him and said "Why are you stopping?". "Your turn" said the Sheriff.

Carter grabbed Nathan by his bulging muscles in his shoulders and grabbed him up off the ground and leaned him against the table, Carters cock was still red from the blow job he had just received and he looked at Nathan and said "Get ready for the time of your life". He Knelt down and wasn't as slow to the action as Nathan was, he couldn't contain himself to do that even though he loved it so much when Nathan did it, he grabbed Nathan cock and just put it in his mouth and started sucking, going up and down and licking Nathans tip while doing so. Nathan groaned in delight as Carter was doing so.

Nathan could feel himself about to cum so he pulled out of Carter and grabbed Carter and lifted him up and said "Now it's time for that fucking I promised you". Carter smiled and gestured obligingly. Nathan grabbed him and turned him around and bent him over the table and knelt down, not enough so his knees were touching the ground but low enough so his face was in the same view as Jacks ass.

He started to put his tongue in the Sheriffs ass and started licking it, he started spreading his cheeks and licking all around and he started dipping his tongue into the Sheriffs ass and licking all around inside of it. Carter let out a big groan, "You enjoying that" said Nathan sexily as he removed his tongue from Carters ass. "Oh yes" groaned Carter loudly. "Well, you're going to enjoy this even more" said the Doctor as he got up from the ground.

He spit on his hands and rubbed it on his dick, Carter knew what was coming and he could not wait to feel this man he had liked since the moment he laid eyes on inside of him. Nathan grabbed his cock and started to enter into Carters ass, Carter let out a groan. Nathan entered slowly and eventually he was fully in. He started slowly and eventually he started trusting into Jacks ass, pounding as he went faster and faster, the sweat pouring off both of them, Nathan biceps glistening in the sweat. Nathan went faster and faster and he could feel the inside of Jacks ass as his cock kept pounding against it and he loved it, "Jack", he shouted out, groaning loudly. "Oh yeah Stark, I love the feel of you inside me" moaned the Sheriff, groaning and panting, not keeping anything inside of him.

Nathan bent over Jack, his cock still fully in him, all 10" inches of it, so his chest was touching Jacks back. He grabbed Jacks head and turned it, he kissed him, his tongue sliding over Carters, still feeling the taste of his own cock from earlier. He turned Carters head back around but kept his back pressed against his chest and Nathan reached around with his right arm and grabbed the Sheriffs chest with his right arm and then continued pounding into him, deeper and deeper, faster and faster, both men letting out huge groans, he pulled out enough so the tip of his cock was touching against the Sheriffs ass and then again he started thrusting inside of him all over again, relishing the thought that Carter the man that he always argued with and whose tight ass he always looked at as he stormed away was being bottomed by him,

Nathan went faster and faster and he could feel himself going to cum, he said "I'm about to cum" and started to pull out. "No", Jack stopped him, "I want to feel you cum inside of me". Nathan did what he said and started thrusting harder and harder and could feel his cock building in pressure and his sperm rising to the tip, he went faster and faster and exploded inside of Carter with a gasp. "Uhh" he said with a gasp and Carter groaned with the feel of Starks cum inside of him.

Eventually he pulled out, Carter thinking that he wouldn't get to cum and then Nathan turned Carter around and said we're not finished with you yet and lifted Carter onto the table by his legs, his cock entering him once again, still hard after just coming inside of him. Nathan looked at Carter and said "I want to still feel myself inside you as I jerk you off and have you come all over my stomach".

Nathan then leaned over and kissed Carter once more and said "I hope you enjoy this, Jack". Then Nathan grabbed Carters cock and started jerking him off while he was still inside of him, pulling faster and faster, harder and harder. Carter screamed "Oh Stark, I'm definitely enjoying this, you're amazing". Stark smiled at the sound of these words. And started wanking Carter off faster and then he pulled himself out of the Sheriff and used his free hand and put three fingers in Jacks asshole and started thrusting them in and out in a motion just like he was before with his erect cock.

He started moving his fingers deeper into Jacks asshole and kept going faster, never slowing the pace on his hand wrapped around his beautiful cock, he kept thrusting his fingers and moving his other hand ,which was wrapped around the cock, faster and faster. "I'm gonna come" shouted Carter and not long after he said it he came and his cum erupted from the tip of his penis and Stark thought it was the most beautiful think he had ever seen. As the cum erupted from Jacks penis, he let out a groan and he exploded all over Nathan chest.

Both of them were still panting from the amazing time they just had. "Sorry" said the Sheriff. "Don't be" muttered Stark who knew it was about the cum that had just exploded all over his washboard abs. "Still" said Jack, "I'll lick it off you". "I'm looking forward to it" said Nathan. And so Nathan took his fingers out of Jack backside and off his beautiful which had just came in his hands. Jack got up and made Nathan lie on the ground and as he promised licked his own cum off Nathans stomach, all of it, and went to kiss Nathan and they both swallowed his cum together.

"That was nice" said Nathan, "real nice". "Yes it was, scientist" said Jack. Jack lay down beside Nathan, their naked bodies still touching, he lay his head on Nathan shoulders and rested his left arm under Nathans head and stretching over touching Nathans right shoulder and his right arm on his still sweating glistening chest and he never felt so at ease with anyone ever. Nathan put his left arm around Jack and rested his right arm on top of Carters on his own chest.

"I never thought that would happen" said Nathan, "No matter how much I wanted it too". "I know how you feel" said Jack, "I've wanted you so badly since I saw those beautiful eyes and that amazing body of yours". "Funny how things work out, you and me together like this" said Stark "I'm glad it happened though". "Me too" said Carter "Me too".

"So, what does this mean for us now" said Jack. "What, do you mean am I your boyfriend now?" muttered Stark. "Only if you want to", said Jack. "Carter, I'd be glad to, boyfriend". Carter smiled and they kissed and they rested back in the position they were just in. "Let's stay here right where we are tonight" said Nathan. "What it someone catches us?" bellows Carter. Nathan grabs a remote that had fallen from the table when Carter had swiped everything off of it and presses a button and big metal blinds start coming down and covering the windows and the doors and the security cameras turn off and the room in completely closed in and unable to be seen from the outside and the outside unable to be seen from inside, these blinds were so thick they were also soundproof. Carter looked at Nathan and smiled.

"There" said Nathan, "much better". He then adds "I Love You, Carter". Carter looks at him, Nathan looks unashamed at what he has just blurted out and the Sheriff says "I Love You too, Scientist".

THE END


End file.
